Content management systems are computing systems that can support management of digital content by users. Common features of content management systems include web-based publishing, format management, history editing and version control, indexing, searching, and retrieval. To provide such features, content management systems can utilize a collection of remote servers interconnected by one or more computer networks to provide computing, storage, communications, or other functionalities. During operation, one or more remote servers can cooperate to provide a distributed computing environment that facilitates activation and/or execution of various applications or features in order to provide desired functionalities of content management.